Yotsuba Returns
by SmilesAndStars
Summary: Well, it's kinda a romance between Yotsuba and Yanda but it's really funny and I think you'll like it! XD There might be some naughty scenes later ;D Yotsuba is 17 btw so it's not weird! Please read! And review if you have time! ARIGATO! XD
1. Chapter 1

Changes!

Yotsuba looked in on her sleeping Dad. She hadn't slept beside him for years but she was feeling lonely today. She climbed over his papers and files to his futon, she smiled at his silly sleeping face, his mouth was wide open, with a little drool coming out, and his limbs where flung about all over the place. She curled up beside him and savoured the moment, she would have to get ready for school soon. Meanwhile Mr Koiwai awoke to find his adopted daughter lying serenely beside him. When had she grown so big? 17, he thought, jeez. She was very cute, her green hair had grown long and willowy, she had big green eyes that sparkled when she laughed(which was very often) and she was, well, developed.

'Yotsuba?' He said softly.

'Daddy.' She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

'Yotsuba,'

'Mmmm?' she purred

'You're going to be late for school.' He said counting in his head. 1...2...3.

'UWAH!' She screamed looking at the clock. 'Why didn't you wake me sooner, Baka Daddy!' She ran out the room wildly knocking over his piles of paper and files. Mr Koiwai sighed as he listened to his daughter panicking loudly and thumping around in her room. He heard her curse as she hit her toe on the bathroom sink. Mr Koiwai stumbled to the kitchen to make breakfast. She won't have much time, he thought, better make it to go. Yotsuba smiled at her reflection, just how she liked it, her long hair pulled into two long pigtails tied with red ribbon. Her school skirt pulled to a respectable length, just above her knees, she had her school jumper a size to big so she could hide her hands up her sleeve when she got nervous, and her school neck tie nice and loose. She checked her watch and screamed.

'I'm super super late!' She wailed, rushing to the door, grabbing her satchel along the way.

'Yotsuba? At least have break…' Mr Koiwai started but then heard the door slammed shut behind Yotsuba. Well, she always was wilful. He smiled to himself when he realised one of the buns he bought yesterday was missing.

Yotsuba ran out the gate and took the bun out her bag(she had a feeling this might happen so decided to be prepared), she stuffed it in her mouth and started running down her street. It took her 15 minutes to get to school like this(10 if she's on her bike) if I run all the way I might make it, she thought. She ran round the corner of her street and slammed into something.

'Ow,ow,ow,ow!' She cried rubbing her nose. A hand appeared in front of her face and a voice said,

'Sorry, I haven't been here in a while and was trying to figure out where I was, so I didn't notice y…' Yanda stops talking when he realises Yotsuba is glaring at him.

'Ah! It's you!' Yotsuba growls and get's into a karate position, she had been going to karate since elementary school.

'Yo…Yotsuba?' Yanda splutters taking in her appearance, her long flowing hair, her intense green eyes that are blazing(at Yanda), her petite waist but generous cleavage and her skirt which was modest but also showed some of her creamy white thigh. She was wearing knee length socks with bananas on them and Yanda chuckled, glad to see some things never change. He realised she was still preparing for battle but he couldn't fight her now she was a _real_ girl.

'Yotsuba, you don't have to do that.' He sighed remembering Yotsuba's cold treatment towards him all those years ago.

'I do! But I can't I'm going to be late to school.' She picks up her bag and pouts when she see's her bun lying on the road, guess there's no helping it, she thinks. She bends and picks up her bun, dusts it off and pops it back in her mouth. Yanda blinks, yes, something's definitely do _not_ change.

Yotsuba arrived late at school red in the face, one, because of running the whole way there, two, because her homeroom sensei had shouted at her in front of the whole class, and 3, Yanda. He was just as she remembered him, smug and annoying.

'Hey, Yotsuba chan, sensei's talking to you! Misaki, Yotsuba's best 'school' friend whispered across the aisle.

'Ah!,' Yotsuba stood suddenly and blurted 'sorry Fuuka, I mean Ayase sensei!' She bows repeatedly and hears the class laughing around her. Fuuka blushes.

'It's alright Koiwai san, but can you answer my question?' Fuuka aska.

'Um…about that…' She scratches the back of her head and gives her best 'I'll try harder grin'. The class laughs again. Fuuka sighs, she's used to Yotsuba's antics considering she watched her grow into the bubbly teenage girl she is now.

'Alright, sit down, how about you Sunero kun?' Fuuka turned to one of the boys. He was quite the lady killer in this class and reminded her of her first crush. But Sunero wasn't paying attention to her, he was looking at Yotsuba, who was giggling with Misaki. Oh no, she thought, he better not be thinking what I think he's thinking. She was just about to grab his attention when the bell rang.

'Oh!,' Fuuka cried, 'um, class dismissed.' She sat at her desk and rubbed at her temples, she loved her job, but she couldn't help wanting to watch over Yotsuba, is that classed as favouritism?

'Fuuka chan?,' Yotsuba touched her forehead lightly, 'do you have a head ache?' She put the back of one hand on Fuuka's forehead and her other hand on hers.

'I'm fine Yotsuba chan, but you shouldn't call me Fuuka chan when I'm at work.'

'But you just called me Yotsuba chan.' She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

'That's because I can't help it…,' Fuuka trailed off when she realised Sunero kun leaning against the classroom door, waiting on Yotsuba, 'Yotsuba, you know about that boy right?' Fuuka asked tilting her head towards the door.

'Mmmm? Oh, Sunero Kun, yes, I know. He's played with more girls hearts, than a cat plays with string.' She giggled at her little metaphor.

'So, you wouldn't…get involved with him?' Fuuka blushes but then see's Yotsuba's blank expression.

'Involved?' She asks oblivious.

'Never mind, you better get to class!' Fuuka made shooing motions with her hand's.

'Okay, Fuuka cha…I mean, Asagi Sensei, make sure to go home if your head ache gets bad, but if you don't I'll walk home with you! Yotsuba smiled and waved as she left the classroom and walked straight into Sunero's trap.

'Hey, Clover chan.' He smiled as she skipped out the class.

'…My name's Yotsuba.' She gave him a blank stare.

'I know but don't you think that nicknames cute?' Sunero asked.

'I guess…' Yotsuba thought about the nicknames she'd had in the past, most the time Daddy and Jumbo just called her Yotsuba or Shortie.

'So you're close with Sensei Clover chan?' He moved a little closer to Yotsuba, who was still, totally clueless.

'Yes!' She beamed and looked up at Sunero who's heart jumped a little at her smiling face, he blushed and had to turn away. What was happening? He never felt like this about a girl…

'I moved next to her when I was 5 and we've been very close ever since!,' Yotsuba remembered all her great memories with Fuuka, she was just 16 when they first met, 'Ah, this is my class, bye, Sunero kun!' Sunero stood for a moment and caught his breath. He knew she was cute but this must be a whole new level. He had to have her!

Yotsuba waited for Fuuka at the gate, she usually took a little longer because she had to clean up her classroom and finish correcting her classes work. But Yotsuba didn't mind because she didn't see Fuuka as much now, she moved out 10 years ago, she lives close by but it's not the same, and on Thursday she goes home so Yotsuba always walks with her.

'Yotsuba chan, ready to go?' Fuuka had a big pile of papers in her hands, a breeze came along and blew some off.

'OH NO!' Yotsuba ran wildly after them.

'Yotsuba, watchout!' Fuuka screamed as Yotsuba ran onto the rooad, chasing a rougue paper. There was a screech and screaming, as the dust settled Yotsuba was still screaming. The car had stopped just in front of her but Yotsuba's eye's where opened wide in terror and her mouth was still producing a long high pitched screech. She covered her eyes and knelt down. She heard the car door slam and a voice asking if she was okay.

'I'm f…f…fine.' She got up slowly, Yanda was looking worriedly at her.

'Y…Y…Yanda!' Yotsuba stuttered.

'Yotsuba chan!' Fuuka came running towards them, she was on the verge of tears when she saw Yanda standing with his hand on Yotsuba's shoulder, she got flustered.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…' She bowed her head blushing, since when did Yotsuba know a handsome young man!

'You didn't interrupt anything Fuuka chan, let's go.' She shrugged off Yanda's hand and walked towards Fuuka.

'Wait, I recognise you now! You're Mr Koiwai's friend!' She smiled, she hadn't seen him in years.

'My name's Yanda, now please, you can't just walk off, at least let me give you a ride.' He pointed to his expensive looking BMW.

'Now that you mention it, it is really hot today, a ride would be…' Fuuka started.

'No.' Yotsuba was standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

'Yotsuba chan?' Fuuka was surprised by Yotsuba's cold tone, usually she would have been really excited to ride in such a nice car.

'Fuuka chan, please, let's go.' Yotsuna lowered her head and bit her lip, why couldn't she see how uncomfortable she was?

'…alright, I'm sorry Yanda kun, maybe next time.' Fuuka smiled sadly and walked over to Yotsuba.

'Thank you.' Yotsuba squeezed Fuuka's hand and they walked home together.

When Yotsuba got home, she found a letter waiting for her.

'Daddy, I'm home!' Yotsuba called, there was no reply, he must have gone out. Yotsuba sat in the TV room and opened the letter…

Dear Yotsuba chan

I hope you get this, I've been meaning to write for a long time but I've been, well, busy. I wanted to tell you all about what I've been doing here in Brazil, but I'd be easier to say in person, so I'll just say a little bit, K? You'd love it Yotsuba chan, there are so many different animals! I've rescued a baby monkey today and we're going to give him to a special zoo here in Brazil. I saw a green canary today and it reminded me off you, it made me laugh! I'm coming home on Friday and I can't wait to see you! It'll be my Birthday the day after I get back, maybe we can do something together?

Love from Ena chan xxx

Ena was studying Animal nature in The Brazilian Rainforest, Yotsuba was happy for her but missed Ena chan a lot! She was coming home this week though!

'Yotsuba, I'm home!' Mr Koiwai dragged himself through the doorway. Yotsuba came running up to him, completely oblivious that he was exhausted.

'Daddy, Guess what? Ena sent me a letter from Brazil and she's coming back on Friday and Saturday's her birthday and…I need to go see Mom! See you later Daddy!' She kissed his cheek and ran out the door.

Yes, some things change, but, well, others definitely don't!


	2. Chapter 2

A party!

'Mom? MOM!' Yotsuba ran into the Ayase household.

'Yotsuba?' Mom's voice came from the kitchen, Yotsuba knew she wasn't her real Mom, it was a silly mistake she made when she first moved here, that had become a tradition for Yotsuba. Yotsuba ran into the lively Ayase kitchen.

'Asagi!' Yotsuba saw the oldest Ayase sister sitting at the table, she ran over and hugged her fiercely.

'Yotsuba! Careful of the baby!' Asagi laughed and rubbed her swollen tummy.

'Ah! Miko chan!' Yotsuba bent down and put her cheek to Asagi's tummy. Asagi had been pregnant for eight months now. It was a little girl, and she would be called Miko. The others in the kitchen smiled at Yotsuba, she had been a big part of their lives for twelve years now!

'Mom! Look how big Asagi is!' Yotsuba smiled. Asagi laughed but Fuuka pulled a distressed face.

'Maybe you shouldn't say that about someone Yotsuba chan…' Fuuka mumbled.

'Ah! Oops, how about…look how big Miko got?' Yotsuba tilted her head at Fuuka, who sighed. She looked just like an over excited puppy.

'Yeah, sure.' Fuuka smiled back.

'Yotsuba, did you here the news?' Mom asked.

'Yes! Ena chan's coming home! And it's her Birthday on Saturday!' Yotsuba jumped up and down with excitement.

'Well, yes that, and also…' Mom dithered and looked at Asagi.

'Oh! You want me to tell her?' She asked, scraping her long blonde hair into a delicate bun. 'Well, Yotsuba, I'm getting Married.' Yotsuba stared blankly at Asagi, married? To who? Yotsuba had heard about the Miko's farther and how he wanted nothing to do with Asagi when he found out she was pregnant, surely she wouldn't marry him! The door slammed shut.

'There he is!' Asagi sang happily. Yotsuba's blood boiled, how dare this jerk toy with Asagi's hormonal feelings!

'!' Yotsuba ran straight at the figure coming in the door and head butted his stomach. She heard an 'oof' and then a thump. She dusted off her hands like she had seen people do in movies and turned to face the Ayase's who where in fits of laughter. Yotsuba stood stunned. She had just saved Asagi from years of heart ache at the hands of a selfish jerk! Shouldn't they be showing their eternal gratitude?

'Yo…Yotsuba…shouldn't you be more…welcoming to your…f…f…FRIEND!' Asagi broke down at the end of her sentence and started laughing again!

'Yeah, you can laugh, you weren't just head butted.' Yotsuba knew that voice…

'JUMBO!' Yotsuba's mouth grew wide and she started laughing to!

'Jumbo, I thought you were Asagi's fiancée!' Yotsuba was still roaring with laughter but everyone else's laughter died down.

'Yotsuba, he _is_ my fiancée…' Asagi coughed, a little freaked that she found it that ridiculous. Yotsuba's smile faded, Jumbo and…ASAGI? Yotsuba remembered all Jumbo's crazy schemes to try and get closer to Asago in the past…to think he had actually managed to win over _Asagi!_ Yotsuba smiled.

'Okay.' She looked up at Jumbo, 'but you better look after Asagi and Miko, Promise?' She put out her fist.

'Promise.' Jumbo grinned and punched Yotsuba's fist with his own.

'Does Daddy know?' Yotsuba asked walking back over to the table and sat next to Fuuka.

'I was just going to tell him actually…' Jumbo rubbed the back of his neck.

'What's wrong?' Asagi looked up at him with concern in her hazel coloured eyes.

'Well, it's just…god, this is going to sound lame, we've always been bachelors, y'know? And know, well, wouldn't it kinda be like rubbing it in his face?' H asked walking over to Asagi and taking her hand. Yotsuba looked bewildered,

'But Daddy said torturing him was your hobby.' She took the glass of milk Mom handed her and delicately lapped it like a cat to taste test it.

'Yeah, but that's different, it's like none of that was serious, but hell, I'm gonna be a family man soon.' He patted Asagi's tummy playfully.

'Hmmm,' Fuuka thought out loud, 'What we need, is a distraction…' Everyone sat thinking, then Yotsuba remembered why she came in the first place!

'I know, I know!' Yotsuba shouted, making Fuuka jump and spill her milk.

'Yotsuba, inside voice.' Mom smiled, wiping up the milk.

'We should have a welcoming home/birthday party for Ena!' Yotsuba tried to lower her voice but was too excited.

'How would that help exactly?' Jumbo scratched his cheek thoughtfully.

'Well, if there's a party, Daddy will drink more than usual, and when Daddy drinks, well, he, um, gets _silly_, and if he's silly he won't mind Jumbo marrying Asagi, right?' Yotsuba crosses her legs and folds her arms triumphantly.

'Yotsuba…' Jumbo closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, Yotsuba frowns thinking he was mad. I hope he doesn't give me a noogie, Yotsuba thinks. Jumbo walks over and Yotsuba covers her head and closes her eyes! Yotsuba feels the air knocked out of her and something pinning her arms to her sides. She opens one eye cautiously and screams! She is dangerously close to the ceiling and everyone looks very small! Jumbo is hugging her so tightly, her heart feels like it's going to burst!

'Thank you, Yotsuba! !' He mumbles into her shoulder. Yotsuba blinks than laughs _very_ loudly.

'It's my pleasure Uncle Jumbo!' She hugs Jumbos head and everyone in the kitchen begins to laugh too! Jumbo lowers Yotsuba and the kitchen quietens again.

'So,' Mr Asagi says, 'What's the theme?'

'It's a secret!' Yotsuba winks and makes her leave.

Yes, no matter where Yotsuba is, she is _never_ forgotton!

Hope you guys liked the newest update! Subscribe for Asagi and Jumbo! Such a cute couple! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Welcomeday Party?

'A Welcomeday Party?' Mr Koiwai said dubiously, picking up their Ramen bowls to wash at the sink.

'Yuh-huh!' Yotsuba get's up to help him. 'Doesn't it sound great!'

'Not really, I don't know what it is…' Mr Koiwai rinses the bowls and hands them to Yotsuba to dry.

'Daddy! It's not difficult,' Yotsuba rolls her eyes, 'Ena chan is coming home Friday, Saturday is her Birthday, so I…we, decided to have a party to celebrate her Birthday and her coming home party, all in one, sooo, WELCOMEDAY PARTY!' Mr Koiwai stares at Yotsuba in amazement, she didn't even stop for breath…

'Okay, so why does it involve me?' He asks.

'Um, well, uh…FUUKA!' Yotsuba suddenly shouts.

'What?' Mr Koiwai looks at his daughter, what did Fuuka have to do with this?

'Yeah, uh, Fuuka asked me to invite you!' She smiled coyly, she knew all his weak points.

'Fuuka did?' Mr Koiwai turned away from Yotsuba so she wouldn't see the slight blush forming on his cheeks.

'Oh, Yes! She said I had to get you to come because she has, something to say to you, _and_ I wasn't supposed to tell you, oops! But you probably won't want to come anyway…' Yotsuba turned to walk away.

'I'll go!' Mr Koiwai shouts, maybe a little to eagerly…

Yotsuba smiles to herself menacingly, it's criminal how good she is at lying, she thinks as she closes the door to her bedroom on her fidgety Farther.

The next day Yotsuba made sure to get up at the right time, her and Mr Koiwai even managed to have breakfast together!

'Well, I gotta run!' Yotsuba looks at the clock and decides she better leave early.

'Okay, be safe, and Yotsuba…'Mr Koiwai puts down his plate and stands up 'I love you.' He hugs her tightly and Yotsuba hugs him back, they stay like that for 2 minutes at least and then Yotsuba tells him she really has to go!

'Okay, okay! Just be safe!' Mr Koiwai tweaks her nose playfully.

'I always am!' She waves and smiles, until she gets out the door. Alright, she thinks, time to operate plan 'Avoid Yanda at all costs!'. Yotsuba takes out the army helmet she had in her bag (she was a soldier in a school play once) and bends down so she's walking with her knees bent! She walks like this to the Ayase household, scanning her surroundings the whole time. Yotsuba rings the bell and Mom answers.

'Y…Yotsuba?' She stutters taking in the helmet and weapon(an umbrella), Yotsuba is proudly displaying.

'That's General Koiwai, Miss!' Yotsuba clicks her heels and salutes.

'Oh, my, of course! You must be tired General, please come sit down in the Kitchen, Fuuka is just getting her papers sorted.' Mom smiles and opens the door wider for Yotsuba, who promptly leans the ''weapon'' against one shoulder and marches down the hall. Yotsuba enters the Kitchen to find Fuuka frantically searching under the table and Asagi balancing a cup of orange juice on her stomach. Yotsuba clicks her heels and salutes. Both girls look up and start laughing. Asagi spills the juice and Fuuka hits her head on the table they're laughing so much!

'Oh Yotsuba, I've missed you!' Asagi walks over and wraps Yotsuba up in a vanilla scented hug. 'So, General, who are you fighting?' She sits back down, not bothering to wipe up the juice.

'The target is Yanda Yasuda! For crimes against me!' Yotsuba shouts in a military fashion.

'You mean that guy we met yesterday?' Fuuka asks, getting out from under the table and rubbing her head.

'Affirmative!' Yotsuba salutes.

'But he seemed so nice, and you seemed so close.' Fuuka takes a towel and begins mopping up the juice.

'I'm afraid you are mistaken Miss Fuuka! He is my enemy!' Yotsuba grabs the umbrella and holds it like a shot gun.

'Woah!' Asagi ducks, 'Guessing you're not a fan of that Yanda guy then?'

'Don't say it like that Asagi,' Fuuka sighed wringing out the cloth at the sink, 'You _know_ Yanda! He was the blonde one that used to hang around Yotsuba and Mr Koiwai.'

Asagi tilted her head and touched her forehead, suddenly she snaps her fingers.

'Oh Yeah! The cute one!' Asagi laughs 'What's not to like about him?' She giggles.

'Excuse me?' The girls turn round to see Jumbo looming in the hallway.

'Hi, _honey_!' Asagi flutters her eyelashes at Jumbo, who grunts in response and walks over to the table.

'Sorry about my _fiancée_, who so rudely interrupted! So, Yotsuba reason?' Asagi turns back to Yotsuba.

'Well, he…he…' Yotsuba thought for a moment, why did she hate Yanda again? 'HE CALLED ME STUPID!' She shouted having a sudden flashback. '_AND_ he wouldn't let me play with his bubbles! Plus he prefers Goats to sheep! That's just stupid.' Yotsuba nodded her head in triumph.

'Ah, I see, but Goats do have their charms…' Asagi stops suddenly feeling a dark aura behind her. She turns to see Yotsuba and Jumbo lying in a pile on the floor.

'Jumbo, you have to control Asagi…' Yotsuba said weakly.

'I think it's too late.' He replied his voice cracking, Yotsuba and Jumbo look up at Asagi with puppy dog eyes, then turn around so their backs are facing her and burst into tears.

'Yotsuba chan! You're going to flood the kitchen!' Fuuka walks over and drags Yotsuba onto her feet. 'I'll leave that one to you.' Fuuka says to Asagi and points to Jumbo.

'Sure.' Asagi walks over to the sink and fills her empty glass with water. Just as Fuuka is dragging the empty shell that is Yotsuba out the door, they here a splash and a shout.


End file.
